Twisted Words
by MsAnaGrey
Summary: A sudden encounter with Christian Grey changes Anastasia's life forever. A sudden offer to marry him? Why would he want her when he can have any woman in the world, but Christian hiding something from Ana. Will Ana find out and will Christian maybe, fall for Ana?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know how will I manage writing a bunch of stories! I will update whenever I get the chance to! Sorry this story is short but this idea came to ME!**_

_**lots of love,**_

_**Sage**_

* * *

_Long ropes tied over the beautiful woman in bright blue eyes. Her chestnut hair that to her waist is now tied in a braid with wondrous hands and grey orbs stare into hers,"Sh." A deep yet soft voice answers to her. The man touches her cheek,"you'll be the perfect woman."_

_The woman removed the duct tape from her mouth with her free hand,"why are you doing this? We could've negotiate this but you just take what you want, don't you?"_

_The man with the grey eyes smiled,"oh dear if only you knew who I am."_

_The woman sighs forcing herself up,"my name is Anastasia Steele, you know my name, right? Tell me yours."_

_The man laughs,"I supposed, my name is Christian Grey."_

_Anastasia blinked twice,"as in the CEO Of Grey Enterprise? What do you really want from me now? You have everything you could ever want, so why me?"_

_Christian chuckles,"oh Anastasia, I am very wealthy but every woman I met doesn't fit my potential I want. You happen to be the perfect choice."_

_Anastasia sighs,"you're a confusing arrogant man! Don't call me Anastasia I prefer Ana."_

_Christian smiles,"I'll tell you what I want from you. What do you want in return?"_

_Ana mumbles,"well you won't let me out. Just untie me this isn't very comfortable you know."_

_Christian starts to untie her and she mutters under her breath,"stupid arrogant bastard.."_

_Christian raises an eyebrow,"excuse me?"_

_Ana flashes him a fake smile,"nothing."_

_Christian rolls his eyes,"whatever when we arrive to Escala, I expect you to sign my NDA."_

_Ana looks at him,"what the hell,is that?"_

_Christian grins,"a document that allows me to use against you. Whatever I tell you can't be discuss with anyone else but me."_

_Ana nods,"then once we're done with business can I go home?"_

_Christian shakes his head laughing,"no you're going to stay with me till as long as I want you to."_

_Ana fakes laugh,"I don't think so."_

_Christian stares at her with intense grey eyes,"you will stay. I can ruin you, Ana."_

_Ana shivers but sighs,"whatever."_

_The whole drive was quiet and once they arrived Christian took hold of Ana's hand,"don't think you'll get away so easily."_

_Ana rolls her eyes,"I wasn't planning onto anyway. I can't run from you, you'll just track me down. Do you really think I don't know anything about you? From the last twenty minutes you're a controlling-freak who's very arrogant and is manipulative!"_

_Christian shrugs,"partially true." Christian guides her to his study room and Ana sits on the chair._

_Ana sighs,"what do you want from me exactly?"_

_Christian smirks,"I want you to marry me."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, so I updated I think I love how I'm going with the plot but wait till the end. I know the chapters are short but the updates will be quick :)**_

_**lots of love, **_

_**Sage :)**_

* * *

Ana stares at the man without saying any words or showing any emotions, she's just shock. How can a man she just met-no, by force, want to marry her out of the blue? Ana felt her cheeks heat up and she laughs,"wow I'll admit you got me there for a moment."

Christian chuckles but his facial expression turns serious,"no Ana, I want you to marry me."

Ana blurts out stubbornly,"why?"

Christian sighs,"well, you do have a right to know. But our marriage will only last at a year or maybe two years even."

Ana pouts,"that's not the answer I was looking for Christian."

Christian shrugs," well my family and the media is thinking and assuming, I'm gay."

Ana suddenly starts to laugh,"excuse me? People acknowledge that you're gay?"

Christian rolls his eyes," they don't acknowledge me being gay because I'm not! They assume I'm gay but I'm not. I have no interest or pursing a woman. I just have a different relationship with some women who accept what I offer."

Ana raises an eyebrow,"what kind of relationship?"

Christian holds his hand up,"maybe another day I'll explain, but give me an answer, please."

Ana rolls her eyes,"fine, I'll accept. Why do you even want me as your bride?"

Christian smiles a little,"like I said earlier, you're the perfect woman to be my wife. You're beautiful, somewhat nice, and very stubborn, so therefore we'll get along."

Ana stomps her foot on the floor hard," I am not stubborn, take that back!"

Christian smirks,"if I don't?"

Ana felt anger rise inside of her,"if you don't I'll change my mind about this whole marriage arrangement."

Christian is shock but quickly recuperates,"no Ana. Don't say such things, fine I'm sorry you're not stubborn."

Ana smiles in victory,"alrighty, apology accepted."

Christian smiles,"okay well, we need to have a reason why you're marrying me."

Ana giggles,"like what? We met a few years ago in high school and I fell in love with you but we couldn't be together because of our age difference."

Christian catches on and claps his hands,"Bravo, . Very good idea. But we still another reason why we decided to contact each other again."

Ana blurts out her thought,"maybe we met up for an interview, you took me out to eat, and then let nature takes it's course, but I end up being pregnant, with your child."

Christian nods and grins,"maybe we should make the pregnancy, true."

Ana turns red,"certainly not!"

Christian frowns,"we are going to be together for two years! You do know they're going to notice your baby bump, well except you won't have one."

Ana nods,"good point, but what if we say I had a miscarriage."

Christian frowns even more,"my mother is a doctor, she'll be insisting to see your pregnancy there's no way we can hide that."

Ana sighs,"good point again. Fine I guess but you do promise to take care of the child, right?"

Christian looks at her with a serious expression,"Ana I wouldn't just leave you screwed with my child. I will take care and be active within my child's life. I would like to have a heir to my will."

Ana nods,"well okay but what does this benefit me?"

Christian smirks,"I can give you happiness,power, love, and a child. I promise you won't regret this."

Ana paces back and forward,"I still don't know."

Christian frowns,"why not?"

Ana looks at him with a 'are-you-serious' look," hello! I'm a virgin who's twenty-two and you're what,twenty-eight? We are complete strangers, I'm still thinking, I know I said I'll accept the marriage, but a child? A child is huge responsibility!"

Christian stares at her shock,"you're a virgin?"

Ana nods awkwardly,"yeah,why?"

Christian runs his hands through his hair,"shit! Fuck! Ana, you have to be kidding me,right? You're too beautiful to be a virgin? How could a man not have swept you off his feet and made love to you?"

Ana blushes a deeply red shade,"well I guess you can say that moment hasn't happened yet."

Christian frowns,"oh Ana."

Ana stares at him,"what?"

Christian gets up and takes her hand gently,"let me make love to you."

Ana turns her head to the side slightly nodding,"alright.."

Christian leads her out of the study room and into his room whispering to her ear,"Ana, this is my first making love, I mean I had sex before but never made love to a woman before. I just used to fuck nothing more didn't give a damn and the women didn't either."

Ana sits on the bed,"okay, too much information for one day. But umm just be gentle okay?"

Christian nods,"alright."

Christian leans forward to her and slowly starts to kiss her passionately as he trails kisses down her neck,"oh Ana you're so gorgeous."

Ana gasps,"oh Christian.."

As they undressed Ana stops him,"use protection,okay?"

After a few hours of making sweet love, Christian watches Ana sleep,"good night Ana, please forgive me.."

* * *

**_Uh oh! Why is Christian apologizing to Ana? :O_**

**_lots of love again,_**

**_Sage :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Really happy with this chapter, I hope I shock you with some scenes...also please write nice reviews if you do write a critical one please don't be too harsh.._**

**_lots of love,_**

**_Sage :)_**

* * *

_Bright clear blue orbs stare at the beautiful man beside her and she smiles not regretting a single thing from the previous night. She stretches her arms and sees the unopened condom foil laying on the night stand beside her. Anxiety floods her body and she begins to shake Christian to wake up,"Christian wake up!"_

_Christian mumbles and finally sits up stretching his arms,"what babe?"_

_Her cheeks turn pink but she points to the unused condom,"what's the meaning of this?"_

_Christian runs both his hands through his dark coppered hair and grey eyes fill up with stress," listen, I did use protection I happened to have another one if you were up to the challenge."_

_Ana didn't seem to buy the explanation,"oh really? Then go get the use condom package."_

_Christian smirks,"with my semen on it?"_

_Ana turns red and pushes him out of the bed,"you perverted idiot! I mean the wrapper not the condom itself!"_

_Christian shrugs and runs to the bathroom, he begins to panic. He thinks to himself,"there has to be another one around here." Christian to his luck, didn't find what he was looking for and walk into the room disappointed,"I didn't use protection last night..."_

_Ana is boiling mad and starts to throw the pillows at him,"how could you? I trusted you with one simple little task and I might end up pregnant!"_

_Christian's anger causes him to yell back," not my fault you were the one who spreads her legs open to the first man she talks to! Why the fuck would you fuck a man you just met?"_

_Ana feels the tears streaming down and sighs,"I only lost my virginity to you because I knew I wouldn't regret it and I just wanted to get it out of the way. I don't just open my legs to anyone I'm not a slut! I thought we had a fucken connection and now look where this is going to!"_

_Christian speaks angrily,"you made the choice."_

_Ana shouts with her face more red than it already was,"I didn't have a fucken choice! Sure I made the decision to lose it but you don't remember what you told me don't you? You said I'll ruin you Ana if I were to back off and I'm a young adult who wants to have a good job, a normal life!"_

_Christian runs his hands through his hair and flops on the bed,"look I'm sorry,okay? Society and my own damn family assumes I'm gay!"_

_Ana rolls her eyes,"why do you care so much what people think of you?"_

_For once in Christian's life he felt like he got slap in the face,"I really don't know."_

_Ana sits up and wipes her tears,"I'm sorry I got mad but I'm still beyond pissed! We should've consent to the unprotecting sex but you didn't discuss if I wanted to have a child or to maybe try. Why didn't we just wait awhile Christian? Who knows we won't know till at least two maybe three weeks if I'm pregnant."_

_Christian laughs,"I think you are because of your bipolar mood swings that are happening."_

_Ana rolls her eyes and pushes him but she ends up being pinned by him her,"why do you think I did what I did?"_

_Ana replies,"because you're an arrogant prick who just wants to ruin me if I don't go through with the marriage. Christian you have to understand I'm scared! What if I refused you and the one thing you know I can't do anything with my life because of your actions. I was scared so don't just be so angry about this please. I wish we had taken the time to meet and maybe I could've grew to love you as a friend."_

_Christian's heart is about to tear into pieces but he just sighs,"I just want you in my life for two years that's all I'm asking."_

_Ana frowns,"how would a woman react this way to your demands Christian? Why did you think I was somewhat considering the offer or I like to say force offer that you can't say no to."_

_Christian rolls his eyes,"I don't know you tell me."_

_Ana touches his cheek leaving him stunned but she talks softly,"I considered because I feel like I can trust you and you said in your own words you'll support the child so I'm not that scared anymore. But I am mad you didn't even protection for the first time."_

_Christian leans closer to her face,"don't be holding a grudge, that just makes you look less attractive."_

_Ana smirks,"you want to know what I find attractive in you?"_

_Christian returns the smirk,"what?"_

_Ana makes a serious expression,"nothing. How can I fall in love with a man that I'm mad and can't stand? You should've waited for someone else Christian, not for me."_

_Christian places his lips on her very softly then stops,"I feel like I had this attraction to you, like your magnetic.."_

_Ana blushes but pushes him off the bed laughing when he falls,"arrogant prick."_

_Christian grins," you're going to regret what you done."_

_Ana giggles and suddenly a knock is at the door," Christian baby? It's Grace, is someone there?"_

_Ana glares at him and whispers,"you're in a relationship?"_

_Christian growls,"no I'm not!"_

_Grace panics," sweetie calm down, you know your father is not going to be happy with you if you are going insane sweetie. I mean if you're ready to come out of the closet we will still love you."_

_Ana tries to stifle a laugh,"shit it's your mother and she thinks your gay?"_

_Grace sighs,"that's it Christian I'm coming in this instance!" Grave forces herself into the room to see a woman naked underneath some sheets and Christian in boxers,"oh my god, sweetie who is this?"_

_Christian smiles,"my fiancée."_

_Ana smiles and offers a hand,"hi, I'm Ana. I'm sorry for the awkward introduction, I just came back from trip from New York and well Christian gave me a nice warm welcome greeting."_

_Grave grins and hugs Ana,"oh sweetie! I'm so happy you met my Christian he's a pain in the ass sometimes isn't he?"_

_Ana hugs back giggling,"sure, but he's my pain in the ass."_

_Christian smiles lovingly and hugs his mom,"mom you really should text or call before you come barging in."_

_Ana suddenly feels light-headed and falls onto the bed, grace rushes over,"dear is something wrong?"_

_Ana shakes her head a little,"no just caught in the moment with something. I felt like I was remembering something.."_

_Christian watches her and Ana starts to see nothing but blackness. Grace and Christian quickly take her to the hospital as they rushed they found out Ana in a temporary coma. Christian paces back and forwards,"shit she's going to find out."_

_Grace stares at him clueless,"what do you mean?"_

_Christian looks at Ana,"she's going to remember me."_

_Ana's POV_

_My mind is spinning with a flood of memories that I somewhat see a glimpse of Christian, a younger version. My whole body feels weak and vulnerable like I'm about to pas out in my own dream. I'm suddenly taken to a familiar looking high school I smile,"the school I went to.."_

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I look cluelessly around when I bump into the most gorgeous man I ever seen,"oh my I'm sorry, I was just on my way to my class but I bumped into you. I'm Ana, do you know where I can 's English class?"**_

_**The gorgeous man smiles,"I'm , Ana. Would you like me to assist you?"**_

_**I smile genuine," yes please."**_

As we walked I got a few disgusted glances from the female teachers and I frown turns around slightly touching my cheek,"is something wrong?"

_**I shake my head blushing,"no,sir. Just getting unwanted attention from my same gender who I think like you a lot."**_

_** chuckles," oh Ana I'm not the least bit attractive to those women."**_

_**I nod giggling," oh well don't worry I'm not the least bit attracted to you."**_

_** nods but doesn't reply to me and I see some disappointment in his eyes. I stop him by grabbing his arm,"sir, why do you seem so sad?"**_

_** smiles with force,"nothing, just that I'm thinking of something."**_

_**The whole time we walked nothing happened and when I turn to smile to show my gratitude I'm pinned against wall in the abandoned hallway. I stutter trying not to blush,"M-Mr.G-Grey, what are yo-ou d-d-do-ing?"**_

_**Mr. Grey places a finger on my lips and smiles,"call me Christian."**_

_**I slowly nod,"okay Christian, but why are you doing this?"**_

_**Christian smiles at me with a mystery behind his grey eyes," I can't really answer that, but not once have I met a girl who turned me down."**_

_**After our encounter the whole school years we grew closer and closer till one day..**_

_**I sigh,"Christian we can't be doing this little relationship anymore."**_

_**Christian's heart shatters and continues to talk,"why not Anastasia?"**_

_**I frown."I'm barely seventeen and you're twenty-three years old with such a bright future ahead of you. Don't let me ruin it please."**_

_**Christian's small smile turned to a frown,"Ana, you're my future, I'm falling for you! You're my everything I met you when you were fifth teen and now look where we are, you're going to be eighteen soon. We can get a place of our own and I'll support you I promise! Baby, please don't let us go, please."**_

_**I feel the tears,"Christian I'm going to be a senior by the end of our summer break and I want a clean start. I loss my mom to some guy and my stepdad, Ray, we're moving. We need to break up now. I'm so sorry. I'll always care for you."**_

_**Christian pins me against the wall in his room and trails kisses down me,"then let me show you how much I love you so I can change your mind, baby please!"**_

_**I push him off of me crying,"I can't Christian, I just can't. Let me go! You should've never talk to me that day on my first day of my school life.."**_

_**Christian suddenly starts to shed a few tears only breaking my hear more," baby, I love you."**_

_**My heart stopped beating and I stare at him,"what? Just no stop-Christian that's it I'm leaving and don't get a hold of me. This is our end good bye."**_

_**I leave the apartment with my heart taken away and I walk away with Christian's heart in my hands. This is for the best.**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_I felt myself wanting to cry, I had met him before but why did I forget him? I suddenly feel another ache in my head, shit another memory.._

_**~Flashback of Memory~**_

_**I fix my grey pencil skirt and silky blouse that hugged my body just perfect. I stumbled in my heels but manage to kill through them I smile,"fours years since high school and now I'm going to one of the most well know companies in the world. An internship at GEH is just a taste of the real business world."**_

_**When I wall out of the door and start the car I drive away to see if I get accepted with an interview. Within a long hour I finally arrive on time and check myself in waiting. Waiting and waiting till-**_

_**Andrea the personal assistant smiles,"you may go in , is expecting you. No need to knock."**_

_**I felt my heart suddenly twitch and I barely managed to return her smile,"thank you." I make my way to the door and I fall face down. I feel warm arms wrap around me and I instantly push them away,"please don't touch me."**_

_** removes his hands and apologizes,"my apologies just trying to help."**_

_**I get up refusing his offer nicely and I offer my hand looking into a familiar looking grey eyes," I'm Anastasia Steele. Nice to meet you ."**_

_**The moment are hands shook, we both looked into each other eyes,"C-C-Christian?"**_

_**Christian looks at me in shock,"Anastasia?"**_

_**Right when I'm about to his lips crash into mine and I'm pin against the wall. Surprise with myself I return the kiss and shortly afterwards we part away,"Christian why are you here? I thought you were a teacher!"**_

_**Christian smirks,"I told you I would take care of you in the future, I didn't stop loving you Anastasia."**_

_**I blush and awkwardly laugh,"well it was nice to see you but me working with you, I don't think this would work out..,**_

_**Christian grabs my hand,"wait! I'm not letting you walk out of my life again, Anastasia. Our age difference is better now. I can date you and you can date me, just one date to see if you still care for me?"**_

_**I nod and remember the last day we spent together Christian had told me he loved me for the first time, I never gave him an answer,"fine one date."**_

_**~End of Memory~**_

_Finally, being able to control my body I wake up breathing heavily to see Christian staring at me smiling," Anastasia!"_

_I see him about to hug me but I pushed him away," don't touch me."_

_Grace frowns,"honey, Christian told me you guys were together in high school and broke up but reconnected at an interview?"_

_I nod looking at him,"I remember everything clearly."_

_Christian smiles of relief,"good."_

_I frown,"but why didn't I remember you before?"_

_Christian sighs sadly and his eyes seem gloomy like what he was about to say next is dark past for him,"Ana, the reason you didn't remember me because you were in a car accident before our date."_


	4. Chapter 4

_For the people who don't understand the plot so far I'll explain. In chapter one, Christian kidnaps Anastasia to show society that he is not gay but Ana can tell he's hiding something. Why would Christian also want Anastasia when he could get any woman to play the role of his wife? Also _

_in chapter 2 , Anastasia accepts but with Force meaning Christian is a powerful man he could ruined her. Would like it if someone could easily ruin your life and you couldn't do anything? That's how Anastasia felt, she felt stranded because she has so much ahead of her and if Christian ruins her then everyone in the world is not going to help her. She ends up accepting and then decides to think about maybe having a child with him. But remember she's a virgin, doesn't have a clue about sex. So when they did it and Christian watches her saying he's sorry for something he did, but what?_

_In chapter 3, Anastasia finds out she might be pregnant, remember it's too early to decided if she is Pregnant. Christian and Ana get into a fight but then resolve the problem. Anastasia decides to accept the pregnancy but Christian's mother decides to visit. When Grace finds out about her son relationship, she's happy about it but out of the blue Ana faints. When Ana falls into a temporary coma she slowly starts to remember her past. Remember when I told you Christian hiding something in the summary? Well he's hiding a big portion about her life from her. When Ana sees the memories of her and Christian dating secretly in high school she understands why she kept having the feelings, that she needed to stay with him. She lost her virginity to him because she felt like she wouldn't regret and she didn't. Well now she sees why she let trusted her feelings and realizes that Christian was in love with her. But she ended the relationship by saying they both need to move on. She leaves him and four years later she goes to an interview with him but finds out Christian recognizes her and he still loves her after the four years. Christian decides to take her out to dinner but finds out she's been in a car wreck, leaving Christian heartbroken. So yes they did have history and Ana forgot about him because of the accident but remembers now. I hope you understand the plot now, and Review! _

_Lots of love,_

_sage :)_

* * *

_Everything came back to Ana, hitting her hard as if raging bullets aim towards her over and over. Blue bright eyes stare in grey intense eyes and a sigh of confusion spoke in a musical tone," Christian, I'm remembering everything. The interview, the date, our relationship we had for three years back in high school but now I'm just so confuse."_

_Christian stares at her and glances at his mom with a broken expression," mom can you leave please? I need to discuss this conversation privately with Ana."_

_Grace smiles kindly," take all the time you need son, but please explain to me your situation you have with Ana. I'm slightly confused, but anyways I'll be on my way."_

_The former couple watch Grace leave and reality finally makes Christian wakes up," Ana, you need to know I have my reasons for getting you pregnant and wanting you to stay with me."_

_Ana felt her heart at her throat and nods,"go on."_

_Christian paces back and forwards as he sits down he explains his reasons,"listen Ana I was in love with you and still am. I can't get over you at all! I try being in relationships but your face plasters all over the women I dated. I knew I couldn't date them with my heart lingering towards you. When I saw you walking out of the office, I couldn't stop myself so I got you wrapped up and that's when I offered you the marriage. I knew once we were married you couldn't leave and now that I'm capable to keep you with me I took action. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me. I wanted you and still do, if the marriage didn't work out for you, I want a part of you still in my life. A child, a child that shows to me, we created with our love."_

_Ana stares at him in disbelief," Christian, I-you did all of this because you assumed I would leave you? Are you crazy? You threatened to ruin my life if I refused your offer, this isn't about society thinking you're gay, this about you wanting me by your side. You could've just ask me out to dinner and discuss the events of us but you didn't. I may be pregnant with your child, I cared about you and I still do but this is too much to take in. I don't know what to do, I haven't forgotten you over the past few years. Well, I did for a whole year after the accident but now I never stopped thinking about you either."_

_Christian smiles and hugs her,"Ana then stay with me, we can take this relationship slow, I promise. I just don't want you to leave me ever, baby, you have to understand that when you left my heart craved for your presence."_

_Ana blushes and hugs back slightly," don't overthink things okay? I will stay with you because the memories of us I can't forget them. You're the one I want to be with Christian."_

_Christian let's go and looks in her the eyes,"then marry me, I love you Anastasia, the only woman I love with all my heart."_

_Ana stops breathing and her eyes widen,"w-what?"_

_Christian asks again with a hint of worry in his eyes," marry me, I love you so much that I want us to be together."_

_Ana's POV_

_The five words that grabbed my attention is 'marry me' and 'I love you'. I don't know what to say, I knew I had a reason to just stay with him, like we had a connection and now that I know we have history together. A normal woman who feels happy with the man would eagerly accept the man's proposal,right?_

_The grey eyes staring at me with such impatient, my whole body stops and just stares at him with awe._

_Christian touches my cheek,"Ana, my Ana, baby marry me please, I love you."_

_I place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him eagerly, craving his lips since the accident. I clearly remember everything, the teacher I fell in love with back in high school, and now look at us, I'm in love with this man. Every time we kiss I feel sparks, whenever he holds my hand I feel the spark, almost everything we do together the same electricity is there. I'm in love with Christian Grey, my Christian._

_We part our ways from the kiss and a stun Christian is staring at me,"what was that?"_

_I smile,"an answer to your question, I'm in love with you Christian. We have a history that haunts us and this connection still affects us, even a whole year that gone by I knew I had to be with you. The day you force the marriage, something inside of me stirred me into staying with you. I know a stranger that just met someone who was offer a marriage would have definitely decline but with you, I felt like I had to stay. I'm glad I did."_

_Christian smiles and strokes my hair,"oh baby you're back."_

_I giggle," of course I am. Right now, I want to remember the whole three years that I was with you all in one dream."_

_Christian chuckles,"why don't I just tell you?"_

_I look at him with shock,"you're going to tell me how we met and the three years?"_

_Christian nods laughing," of course, it's been while since I actually since I actually went to details about our love."_

_I blush and smile,"go on tell me from the beginning to the end."_

_Christian chuckles,"alright, since you insist, don't fall asleep on me now, this memory is very long."_

_I rolled my eyes,"go on..."_

_Christian smiles gently,"ah, now I remember, we were in..."_

**_~Memory in normal POV~_**

**_The cold December air causes chills on a pair of cheeks that turn a slight pink a soft voice speaks lowly to herself," I didn't think this weather could get this cold in Seattle. Why did dad have to pick a place in the open cold?" The young woman pouts and heads to the school less than 20 feet away._**

**_A small smile creeps on her face," my first day, in the middle of the school year, just great."_**

**_As she makes her way to the school she gets a few glances from guys and her face turns red but walks to the reception,"hi I'm Anastasia Steele, I just transferred and I'm wondering where can I get my schedule."_**

**_The older woman with piercing dark brown eyes stare in Anastasia's blue bright orbs,"ah yes, you can go to the councilor's office."_**

**_Anastasia nods," thank you."_**

**_The woman smiles,"you're welcome sweetie, by the way beautiful eyes you got there!"_**

**_Anastasia turns redder than she already was but smiles,"thank you."_**

**_Anastasia walks to the councilor's office but a hand rests on her shoulder and immediately turns around,"can I help you?"_**

**_A girl with bleach dyed blond hair and fake hazel contacts stare at Ana with a face of grimace,"damn this sucks, you're gorgeous, the girls weren't joking."_**

**_Ana gently removes the girl's hand,"please don't touch me like that."_**

**_The girl smirks,"why not?"_**

**_Ana glares at her," I just don't like to be touch, by anyone."_**

**_The girl frowns," here I thought we could be friends but I guess not, by the way what color did you dye your hair, it's gorgeous."_**

**_Ana raises her eyebrows,"excuse me? I didn't dye my hair, this is my natural hair color. My hair color a somewhat dark chestnut hair color, I guess, I don't know just brown hair to me."_**

**_When Ana about to start walking away the girl pulls her back,"who the fuck said you could leave, bitch?"_**

**_Ana shivers by disgust and removes the hand away with force," didn't I say I didn't like to be touch? Especially by sluts?"_**

**_The girl rages and lashes at Ana but a teacher steps in the way," fighting will not be tolerated with Sally."_**

**_Ana looks to the side avoiding the teacher's gaze and Sally twirls her dry up hair,"oh hi , I didn't expect to see you here."_**

**_Ana raise an eyebrow,"are you seriously flirting with the teacher?"_**

**_Sally shots her a death glare but smiles at ," I'm sorry, sir I was just being nice to the new girl but she starts to overdramatize things."_**

**_ looks at Ana his grey eyes piercing into her blue orbs," can I have your name?"_**

**_Ana looks up and is shock, the teacher is gorgeous with dark copper hair," I'm Ana." She stares at him he has the perfect grey eyes and dark-copper hair with such beautiful well-built sculpture._**

**_ nods,"okay, Ana can you please explain the side of your story."_**

**_Ana pouts not looking at his resisting grey eyes," listen I was just on my way to councilor and the fake girl just starts to mess with me. She touched me! I hate to be touch, by anyone!"_**

**_Ana realizes her voice is full of hate and she feels the tears but stops them."listen I'm sorry about to cause a fight, but let's just say I don't like to be touch or mess with at all. So understand that?"_**

**_Sally stares at her stunned,"what the fuck? are you seriously going to her talk to me like that's? What a fucken bitch she is!"_**

**_Ana slaps her hard,"don't you dare judge me when you just met me."_**

**_ grabs Ana's wrist causing her to be shock and she instantly let's go ,"didn't you hear me? Don't touch me."_**

**_ frowns,"listen Ana I know it's your first day and I will excuse this but please don't cause fights. Trust me I used to be in fights and they affect you later on in life. As for you Sally, I want you at principal's office, your behavior will be not tolerated."_**

**_Sally growls and tries to hit Ana," you little fucken bitch! This is all your fucken fault, stupid bitch!"_**

**_Ana smirks,"bitch? Fucken? Stupid? Stop saying words that describe yourself."_**

**_ stifles a laugh and Sally frowns as she walks away. stares at Ana,"I'm sorry for her behavior but yours will not be tolerated do I make myself clear?"_**

**_Ana doesn't look at him,"yes sir."_**

**_ sighs and lifts her chin up meeting her eyes,"do I make myself clear, Anastasia?"_**

**_Ana's eyes widen," yes sir, but please don't touch me." Ana says and pushes his hand away._**

**_Ana walks to the office and gets her schedule but frowns,"where do I find 's class?"_**

**_The handsome teacher from earlier smiles,"can I help you Anastasia?"_**

**_Ana nods but doesn't look at him not knowing who he is,"how do you know my name, never mind, I need help trying to find 's class."_**

_**The teacher nods,"alright Anastasia but you do know who I am right?"**_

_**Ana shakes her head still looking at her schedule,"no sir I don't."**_

_**The teacher smirks,"look up and call me Christian, gets tiring."**_

_**Ana looks up and blushes,"you're Christian Grey? I'm sorry about earlier, I don't really cause fights but I thought you were someone else."**_

_**Christian laughs,"I'm not trust me."**_

_**As they walk Ana receives death glares from females and she frowns," I hate this school."**_

_**Christian looks at her and says,"why?"**_

_**Ana shoots him a glare,"hello? Haven't you seen yourself in the mirror every woman here wants to get in your pants and now they're making me a target!"**_

_**Christian frowns," Ana don't talk to me like that, I know that they like me but I don't like women like them."**_

_**Ana slightly smiles,"hmm, good I guess. You seem like a good teacher but I don't know why they even find you attractive, you're attractive but not that all hot shot."**_

_**Christian stops walking and pins her to the corner in an empty hallway,"you know, this is the first time I ever found someone declining me."**_

_**Ana pushes him away blushing,"good, now if you excuse me I need go get to my math class, I have your class the last one."**_

_**Christian watches her walk away and smiles to himself,"maybe I can have a little fun teasing ..."**_


End file.
